Motors of various types are often controlled using integrated circuits (ICs). A motor IC receives various input signals and uses those input signals to control different facets of the motor's operation, such as duty cycle, direction of motor rotation and thresholds at which motor rotation is enabled or shut off. The input signals that the IC uses to control the motor must be provided to the IC using separate input pins. Each such input pin occupies space and adds undesirable complexity and expense. Thus, reducing the number of input pins used is desirable.